Sobre Amor e Amizade
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: A amizade de Harry e Ginny é baseada em sinceridade e confiança. Colegas de trabalho há anos, a relação dos dois possui apenas uma regra: não haverá qualquer envolvimento romântico entre eles. Bem, pelo menos é o que eles dizem. AU
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sobre Amor e Amizade**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

Prólogo

**_10 anos antes..._**

- Senhor Potter, o Sr. Callahan gostaria de vê-lo imediatamente – a voz da secretária ecoou pelo laboratório.

Os presentes no local encararam o homem de cabelos negros e rebeldes na mesma hora, deixando-o um pouco constrangido; o que diabos fizera agora? Olhou de relance para seu colega Ron Weasley, tentando buscar alguma explicação, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Enquanto isso, a bela secretária do Sr. Callahan esperava à porta.

- Senhor Potter, apresse-se – ela disse impacientemente – O Sr. Callahan não tem o dia todo.

- Sim, claro – ele disse ainda meio confuso – Eu já vou.

O rapaz retirou o jaleco e os óculos de proteção que usava e seguiu a mulher, antes que ela o deixasse para trás. Caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores da empresa, tentando acompanhar os passos da mulher à sua frente (era Granger o nome dela?), e em pouco tempo chegaram ao escritório do coordenador do Setor de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico – também conhecido pelos funcionários do laboratório como Sr. Callahan, ou Mestre Yoda, devido a sua semelhança com o pequeno mestre Jedi.

A secretária do Sr. Callahan sentou-se à sua mesa, indicando que Harry sentasse em uma das cadeiras ali, e pegou o telefone, discando ligeiramente os números no teclado.

- Sr. Callahan, o Sr. Potter está aqui para vê-lo – ela disse formalmente.

Harry permaneceu sentado, esperando pacientemente que a mulher terminasse de falar ao telefone, mas tinha que admitir que estava nervoso. Não tinha ideia no que Mestre Yoda poderia querer com ele; não pregara outra peça em nenhum colega de trabalho desde que fora suspenso por uma semana (e teve os dias descontados de seu salário) por ter colado as fotos do Longbottom pelado pelos murais da empresa. Na verdade, desde o ocorrido jurava que seu comportamento se tornara exemplar, e seus projetos se desenvolviam muito bem.

- Pode entrar Sr. Potter – a mulher de cabelos castanhos disse, chamando sua atenção.

O moreno levantou-se num sobressalto e foi até a porta. O Sr. Callahan era um homem baixinho e já bem velho, mas incrivelmente inteligente e bondoso (daí o apelido de Mestre Yoda), apesar de ser bem exigente também. Era difícil saber ao certo o que esperar do homem, o que só deixava Harry ainda mais ansioso.

Tentando controlar o nervosismo, Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou o senhor à sua frente com curiosidade. Ele não parecia bravo com nada, o que o moreno julgou ser algo bom.

- Sente-se Potter, sente-se – o velho disse animadamente, indicando as cadeiras em frente à mesa.

O rapaz obedeceu e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o homem mais velho tornou a falar.

- Aposto que está querendo saber por que te chamei aqui – disse, simpático – Mas antes que você enlouqueça sem necessidade, já aviso que não é nada ruim o que eu tenho a falar contigo.

Era impossível negar o alívio que as palavras do Sr. Callahan lhe trouxera; estava realmente achando que levaria uma bronca. O senhor percebeu imediatamente o alívio do garoto e riu divertido.

- A Srta. Granger te assustou, não foi? – ele perguntou, ainda rindo – Essa menina é uma ótima secretária, é filha de um amigo meu e muito inteligente, mas é séria demais. Pode falar, ela sabe intimidar qualquer um com o jeito formal dela.

Harry assentiu, sorrindo.

- Fiquei meio preocupado de ser suspenso outra vez – ele comentou – Ela só disse que o senhor queria me ver imediatamente, não tinha como pensar outra coisa.

- Acredito que não, não tinha como pensar outra coisa. Principalmente quando levamos em consideração que em 90% dos casos eu sempre te chamo aqui para repreendê-lo por suas peças.

Por um momento, Harry não soube se aquilo fora uma crítica ou apenas uma brincadeira, mas quando um sorrisinho surgiu nos lábios do homem, relaxou um pouco. O Sr. Callahan pegou na mesa algumas folhas e observou-as por alguns momentos, ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto. Aquele gesto fez o moreno notar que o momento para brincadeiras passara, finalmente descobriria o motivo da conversa.

- Senhor Potter, eu tenho recebido nos últimos meses os relatórios do desenvolvimento do seu projeto com o Weasley – o senhor começou, ainda olhando as folhas com interesse – Devo admitir que o projeto é muito bom. Se vocês realmente conseguirem fazer o nosso novo console rodar com um processador de seis núcleos, os nossos próximos jogos trarão um gráfico muito superior e o desempenho da máquina será incrível.

- Na verdade, já conseguimos – ele admitiu, com um pouco de cautela – Nós estamos em fase de testes. Estamos tentando ver se conseguimos rodar os jogos de computador com a mesma eficiência no console. Até agora, os resultados são positivos, mas achamos que podem ser melhores.

O homem mais velho assentiu, encarando Harry com interesse. Ele permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, o que deixou o moreno um tanto desconfortável.

- O projeto é realmente bom, excelente para ser sincero – o senhor continuou, colocando os papéis em cima da mesa – Foi ideia sua, não foi?

- Foi sim senhor – respondeu, sem saber mais o que dizer.

John Callahan tornou a olhar mais uma vez os papeis em sua mesa, antes de tornar a falar.

- Seus projetos anteriores também foram muito bons – ele comentou – Você trabalhou algum tempo para a empresa concorrente como desenvolvedor de jogos, engatou uma franquia relativamente bem sucedida, mas saiu de lá para trabalhar conosco na parte técnica do departamento de tecnologia. Passou alguns anos fora do país e formou-se com honras pelo MIT*, foi considerado um dos melhores da turma, apesar de alguns problemas disciplinares. Para alguém com apenas vinte e cinco anos de idade, o senhor tem um currículo impressionante, não?

Harry não conseguia entender onde mestre Yoda queria chegar com aquele discurso. Era impressão, ou aquele velho fizera uma pesquisa completa sobre sua vida?

- Eu acho que não estou acompanhando aqui – disse, confuso.

- O negócio é o seguinte, Potter – o Sr. Callahan disse calmamente – Eu estou velho, mês que vem completo sessenta anos. Sessenta anos, acredita?

O moreno quis dizer que sim (sinceramente, o cara parecia mesmo ser bem velho!), mas preferiu manter-se calado.

- Enfim, eu percebi que depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda não aproveitei minha vida! – ele continuou – Trabalho aqui há mais de vinte e cinco anos e amo essa empresa, acompanhei todo o desenvolvimento do mercado dos videogames, desde o primeiro Atari até o que temos hoje. Mas quer saber? Apesar de amar videogames e tudo o mais, acho que estou velho para esse tipo de mercado. O meio da tecnologia é difícil, ele evolui rápido demais e é preciso disposição para acompanha-lo. Infelizmente, quando se tem sessenta anos, disposição não é uma coisa muito fácil de conseguir, principalmente se levarmos em consideração uma vida inteira de sedentarismo e maus hábitos alimentares. Por isso, decidi que vou me aposentar.

Aquele discurso deixou Harry nervoso. Por mais que estivesse tentando não criar expectativas ou tirar conclusões precipitados, todos os fatores o levavam a apenas uma direção.

- E isso tem a ver comigo porque... – ele começou, sem conseguir pensar num modo coerente de colocar sua conclusão.

- Tem a ver com você porque, depois de analisar a ficha de todos os meus subordinados, eu acredito que você é a pessoa certa para me substituir – mestre Yoda disse, por fim.

O coração do moreno começou a bater de maneira acelerada e o suor se formava nas palmas de suas mãos. Deus, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?

- Acha que consegue dar conta do recado, rapaz? – o homem perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry ainda estava bastante embasbacado com a notícia, mas conseguiu assentir veementemente. As palavras, por outro lado, foram mais difíceis de encontrar.

- Sim, senhor – ele disse, assim que recobrou a voz – Para mim é uma honra trabalhar com o senhor e só por ser considerado digno de substituí-lo já me deixa mais do que feliz. É um tanto inacreditável, na verdade.

O senhor abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Não pense que foi fácil, Potter – ele disse – Quando disse que tinha escolhido você como substituto, a cúpula ficou bastante relutante. As suas peças são famosas na empresa, assim como os seus problemas disciplinares. Tive que gastar horas e horas tentando convencê-los de que os seus resultados e seu potencial compensam eventuais problemas comportamentais.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer para o senhor – o rapaz disse, atordoado – Muito obrigado, Sr. Callahan.

O mais velho gesticulou displicentemente, como se sua atitude não fosse nada de mais, mas seu semblante era sério agora.

- Eu só gostaria de lhe fazer uma advertência, Harry – ele disse – Estou depositando toda minha confiança em você, pois sei de seu potencial. A cúpula, por outro lado, não te conhece como eu, por isso qualquer besteira pode lhe custar o cargo. Eles não serão tão tolerantes às suas brincadeiras, então acho que este seja um ótimo momento para começar a repensar seu comportamento.

A crítica era evidente no discurso do velho; e dizer que Harry gostou de ser acusado daquela maneira seria uma grande mentira, mas o moreno conseguiu segurar o impulso de responder mal.

- Serei um exemplo de bom comportamento – ele garantiu, com um toque de ironia.

Se o Sr. Callahan percebeu ou não a ironia, Harry não saberia dizer, mas também não se importava muito com isso.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que sim – o outro replicou – Você receberá o comunicado oficial da sua promoção no fim da semana, vou pedir para Hermione entrar em contato.

O rapaz assentiu.

- E quanto ao meu projeto? – perguntou – Vou poder continuar com ele?

- Certamente. Você continua parte da equipe de desenvolvimento tecnológico, rapaz. A diferença é que agora você terá que lidar com a papelada do setor inteiro, além do projeto em que estiver trabalhando.

Por alguns momentos, o moreno teve certeza que aquele velhote estava se divertindo com a hipótese de Harry ficar sobrecarregado.

- E antes que eu me esqueça – o Sr. Callahan continuou – Hermione não permanecerá no setor, ela foi requisitada pelo CEO. Você precisará contratar alguém para ficar no lugar dela.

O cenho do rapaz de franziu; onde diabos arranjaria uma secretária?

- É só isso, Potter – o velhote disse por fim, encerrando a conversa – Está liberado.

- H&G -

Quando Harry retornou ao laboratório, quase todo mundo já fora embora. Somente Ron permanecia no local, esperando-o para pegar uma carona para casa. O ruivo encarou o amigo com interesse, assim que o viu chegar.

- E aí, foi suspenso outra vez? – perguntou sorrindo.

A reação de Harry foi sacudir a cabeça negativamente, mas não deu qualquer outra explicação. Ainda estava chocado demais com a notícia que recebera para conseguir pensar em algo coerente para falar.

- Meu deus do céu, Harry. Você não foi despedido, foi? – Ron perguntou assustado, diante do silêncio do outro.

- Eu... acabei de ser promovido – o moreno respondeu, assim que conseguiu se recuperar um pouco.

Os olhos azuis de Ron se arregalaram de surpresa no começo, mas depois de passado o choque inicial, um sorriso genuíno surgiu nos lábios do ruivo.

- Cara, isso é demais! – ele exclamou, eufórico – Você mais do que merece essa promoção! Mas... como isso aconteceu? O que vai acontecer com o Yoda?

E enquanto caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento, Harry contou ao amigo toda a conversa que tivera com Callahan; desde a parte da aposentadoria do velho coordenador, até a momento em que saiu da sala do mesmo, sem acreditar ainda que realmente fora promovido. Ron escutou a tudo com surpreendente paciência, sem interromper o amigo uma única vez.

- Você vai ser o nosso novo coordenador, tem noção disso? – ele comentou, assim que Harry terminou a história.

O moreno assentiu.

- Eu sei, é muito louco! – concordou.

Depois disso, um longo momento de silêncio se seguiu. O trânsito, àquela hora, estava parado. Não que algum deles estivesse ligando, claro; a notícia da promoção de Harry era o suficiente para rechaçar qualquer estresse proveniente do trânsito lento. Estavam parados num sinal vermelho, quando Harry continuou.

- O único problema é que Callahan me disse que a Granger vai ser realocada para a vaga no escritório do CEO – disse, franzindo o cenho – Yoda falou que tenho que arranjar alguém substitui-la, mas onde diabos eu vou arranjar uma secretária a essa altura? Eu nunca precisei de uma, como vou saber se a pessoa é qualificada ou não?

Quando fez a pergunta, Harry não estava realmente esperando que Ron lhe desse uma resposta; aquilo fora mais um desabafo, do que uma pergunta propriamente dita. Mas para sua surpresa, o ruivo de fato parecia ter a solução para seu problema.

- Minha irmã Ginny acabou de voltar de Liverpool – ele comentou, pensativamente – Ela trabalhava como secretária executiva numa empresa de carros. Até agora, acho que ela não conseguiu outro emprego, porque ainda está morando com meus pais.

Harry procurou qualquer indício de que o amigo estivesse fazendo uma piada, mas não encontrou nenhum. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Conhecia Ron há três anos, desde que entrara na empresa para ser mais específico, e sabia que ele tinha uma irmã que morava fora de Londres. Seu conhecimento a cerca da vida da irmã de Ron, contudo, parava por aí.

- Tá de brincadeira – disse, incrédulo.

- É sério! Ela trabalhou por quatro anos em Liverpool como secretária executiva, mas o safado do chefe dela começou a assediá-la, acredita!? – Ron explicou – Ela tentou continuar no trabalho, até que o canalha a encurralou no estacionamento. Foi por muita sorte que os seguranças chegaram na hora e ela conseguiu fugir. Obviamente ela processou o maluco por assédio e acabou demitida por conta disso.

Se aquela história não fosse tão trágica, Harry poderia dizer que era uma baita sorte aquilo ter acontecido.

- E será que ela aceitaria voltar a trabalhar como secretária? – o moreno perguntou – Esse tipo de acontecimento costuma deixar a pessoa traumatizada.

- A menos que você esteja pensando em assediá-la, não acho que ela vá negar trabalho desse jeito – Ron respondeu, rindo, mas logo tornou a ficar sério – Você não está pensando em assediá-la, está? Porque eu te mato, se você estiver.

- O que? Mas é claro que não! Ficou maluco, foi?

Foi só quando o ruivo começou a rir descontroladamente, que Harry percebeu que o amigo fazia uma piada. Maldito ruivo!

- Desculpa, mas você precisava ver sua cara de indignado – ele comentou, secando as lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos – Não se preocupa, cara. Eu vou falar com a Ginny, ela com certeza vai topar.

- Humpf! Okay, mas estou vendo que vou acabar me arrependendo disso – Harry respondeu, tentando ignorar as risadas do outro e manter o foco na estrada.

- Não, você não vai se arrepender. Espere e verá – Ron garantiu.

E, no fim das contas, ele estava certo.

* * *

** Nota da Autora:**

Olá fandom lindo que eu tanto amo.

Pois então, depois de algumas one-shots Hinny, resolvi tentar uma multi-chapter dos dois. Como podem ver, ela é totalmente Universo Alternativo. Por isso, se este tipo de história não lhe agrada, sinto muito. Para aqueles que gostam, sejam bem-vindos, meus amores.

Não vou falar demais nesse primeiro capítulo. Só quero dizer que farei o meu melhor nessa fanfic e que isso inclui um ritmo constante de postagens. ;)

Por enquanto é só. Reviews são sempre muito bem-vindos.

Beijos,

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo I

**_Dias atuais..._**

Harry Potter, 35 anos, solteiro. CEO da maior empresa de videogames do mundo; criador de uma franquia de jogos de sucesso; uma das maiores mentes inovadoras na área de jogos e entretenimento na história, e ele devia tudo isso a uma única pessoa... Ginny Weasley.

Há dez anos, no dia em que Ron sugeriu que o amigo contratasse sua irmã como secretária, o ruivo jamais imaginaria que estaria selando o destino dos dois para sempre.

Ginny Weasley era uma mulher linda, inteligente, eficiente e, acima de tudo, extremamente _organizada_. Logo nos primeiros meses de convívio, Harry percebeu que ela não só dava conta de seus compromissos profissionais, como também era capaz de levar ordem também para a vida pessoal do moreno. Esse ponto só se intensificou quando, após algum tempo, os dois se tornaram melhores amigos e, lá pelo terceiro ano trabalhando juntos, Harry não era mais capaz de encontrar as chaves do carro sem a ajuda da ruiva. Ginny, àquele ponto, era muito mais que uma secretária para ele, ela era uma amiga, conselheira e crítica profissional. Se ele conseguira chegar a CEO, sabia muito bem que grande parte daquela conquista era mérito de Ginny também; Ela não o poupava de nada, era sincera e sempre falava quando acreditava que ele estava prestes a fazer uma burrada. Okay, nem sempre eles concordavam; às vezes, ele continuava a discordar dela apenas para não dar o braço a torcer de que estava errado, mas sempre acabava escutando os conselhos da amiga. O gênio da programação era ele, mas a ruiva sempre conseguia identificar as melhores oportunidades. Juntos, formavam uma dupla perfeita.

Foi graças ao auxílio sempre presente e eficaz dela, que Harry teve uma carreira exponencial e, em pouco tempo, conquistou um status que jamais imaginou conquistar.

- H&G -

A chuva caía do lado de fora do prédio numa torrente. A mulher ruiva sentada à sua mesa de trabalho, apenas observava a água cair através da janela. O paletó extra de Harry descansava no pequeno sofá próximo à sua mesa. Com o tempo horrível que fazia, Ginny não tinha dúvidas que o amigo chegaria encharcado à empresa. Ele sempre chegava.

O telefone em cima de sua mesa tocou de modo estridente, sobressaltando-a. A mulher atendeu, sem hesitar. Suspirou ao escutar a voz de seu irmão.

- Não Ron, pela última vez, Harry ainda não chegou – disse irritada – Eu já falei que ele só conseguiu sair de Oxford hoje cedo. Pare de ser chato, homem!

Não esperou a resposta do irmão, apenas desligou o aparelho. Como Ron era insistente! Já era a terceira vez que ele ligava, Ginny já não aguentava mais atende-lo. Se aquele inconveniente tornasse a ligar, escutaria poucas e boas.

Uma vez que fora interrompida e retirada de seus devaneios, a ruiva pôs-se a trabalhar. Reviu a agenda de Harry - remarcando todos os compromissos do dia, já que ele não conseguiria chegar a tempo -, organizou as pastas de arquivos recebidos naquela semana e ainda arranjou tempo de protocolizar toda a documentação pendente. Tudo isso antes do almoço. À uma da tarde saiu para almoçar com Hermione, mas não sem antes checar se tinha guardado todos os documentos importantes em segurança. Quando voltou, tudo continuava em seu devido lugar.

Sem ter muito mais o que fazer, a ruiva começou a revisar um relatório gigantesco que Harry lhe pedira. A caneta vermelha circulava e riscava erros de concordância ou grafia, arrumando o texto para que ficasse mais apresentável. Assim que se deu por satisfeita, passou-o para o computador e formatou-o. Já passava das três da tarde quando finalmente terminou seu trabalho. Imprimiu a nova cópia do relatório e, foi quando estava colocando-os em suas devidas pastas, que Harry chegou. Parecia extremamente cansado e estava encharcado de chuva.

- Você está péssimo – a ruiva comentou, assim que o viu.

O moreno sorriu, apesar de tudo.

- E você está linda como sempre – replicou, aproximando-se da mesa dela – Algum recado para mim?

Ginny pegou seu bloquinho de anotações e levantou-o um pouco.

- Ah, sim. Tem um recado aqui – ela respondeu, seu rosto uma expressão caricata de surpresa – Nossa, e é meu! Aqui diz: vá logo para aquele escritório e troque esta roupa, antes que fique doente. Sério Harry, troque a roupa primeiro, depois eu te atualizo sobre seus compromissos.

- Pode deixar, madame. Você manda aqui.

- Eu gostei do modo como essa frase soou.

- Eu sei que sim.

Harry fechou a porta do escritório, mas não sem antes fazer uma careta para a secretária/amiga/consciência, arrancando-lhe algumas gargalhadas. Ginny esperou alguns minutos, antes de segui-lo. Harry já trocara de roupa e tentava arrumar os cabelos negros naturalmente rebeldes, quando ela entrou.

- Pronto para a sua agenda do dia, Sr. Potter? – a ruiva começou, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para o moreno e cruzando as pernas.

Harry não deixou de notar o tom de brincadeira na voz dela.

- Sou todo ouvidos, Srta. Weasley.

Ginny abriu a agenda de couro preto e correu os dedos levemente pelas páginas.

- Seus compromissos do dia foram todos remarcados – ela começou, séria desta vez – Já que _alguém_ perdeu o trem porque dormiu mais do que deveria, achei melhor remarcar tudo. A reunião com os publicitários foi transferida para amanhã, mas o restante só na semana que vem.

- Odeio esses encontros com publicitários. Eles são sentimentais demais para o meu gosto – resmungou.

- Eu sei, mas quanto antes vocês discutirem a campanha de lançamento do próximo console, mais rápido você se livra deles, Harry.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do moreno, enquanto ele assentia. Ginny tinha razão, como sempre. Seus dedos tamborilavam na superfície da mesa, enquanto tentava conformar-se com a ideia de que teria que aturar um bando de publicitários temperamentais no dia seguinte.

-Próximo item, ruiva – o homem pediu.

- O presidente ligou, querendo saber se o relatório com as especificações da próxima franquia de RPG está pronto, já que a reunião de apresentação é na sexta – ela continuou, calmamente – Você me deve uma, porque eu respondi que o relatório estava pronto, apesar de você não tê-lo terminado e ainda terminei o bendito para você. Havia alguns errinhos de formatação que o senhor se esqueceu de consertar também.

Ginny pegou a pasta que trazia consigo e entregou-a ao moreno. Harry examinou o documento com cuidado, apesar de saber ser desnecessário. Estava perfeito, assim como esperava que estivesse. Ele pegou uma caneta na gaveta e assinou os papéis.

- Eu nem sei por que ainda me dou ao trabalho de conferir esses relatórios – Harry comentou – Você é brilhante, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Mas eu sempre achei a modéstia sua característica mais cativante – ele completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Os olhos castanhos da mulher reviraram impacientemente.

- Só os inseguros são modestos, meu amor. Eu conheço muito bem minhas capacidades e potenciais e sei que não preciso ser modesta.

O sorriso que surgiu nos lábios do moreno foi involuntário e ele não conseguiu escondê-lo. Lá estava a sinceridade que tanto admirava na amiga. A mesma sinceridade que ela utilizava para criticar e avaliar os trabalhos que Harry fazia, ou ralhar com ele quando o moreno fazia alguma burrada. Era essa sinceridade que tornava Ginny tão importante em sua vida e fazia dela a sua pessoa de confiança; Ginny nunca esconderia a verdade dele, independentemente das conseqüências e Harry agradecia por isso.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- O Ron me importunou a manhã toda! – a ruiva respondeu, fechando a agenda de couro em suas mãos – Acho que ele quer te mostrar o andamento do projeto dele. Ligue logo para aquele chato, antes que ele tenha um filho de tanta ansiedade.

- Vou ligar, pode deixar.

Sem ter mais o que discutir, Ginny levantou-se graciosamente da cadeira. A agenda de couro segura em suas mãos, enquanto ela fazia o caminho até a porta. Parou assim que se lembrou de uma última coisa e tornou a encarar o amigo.

- Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça – ela disse, chamando a atenção de Harry – Achei dois apartamentos com um preço ótimo. Fiquei de dar uma olhada neles amanhã de manhã e o senhor vai comigo.

O rosto de Harry se contorceu numa careta de desgosto. Odiava visitar imóveis e odiava ainda mais os corretores de imóveis. Aquele bando de puxa-sacos aproveitadores. O telefone jazia esquecido em sua mão, enquanto tentava encontrar uma desculpa qualquer para fugir daquele compromisso. Infelizmente, nada lhe veio à mente.

- Nem adianta fazer essa cara, você prometeu que me ajudaria – Ginny tratou de falar, fazendo sua melhor expressão de sofredora – Não seja ruim!

Os olhos da ruiva brilhavam de expectativa, enquanto esperava a resposta do amigo.

- Tá bom, ta bom! Eu vou – ele disse por fim, incapaz de negar-lhe o pedido.

Maldita expressão sofredora! Um sorriso radiante estampou-se nos lábios da mulher e ela bateu palmas, animada.

- Ótimo! Espero encontrar logo esse apartamento. Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou na minha mesa.

- H&G -

O restante do dia transcorreu sem muitos sobressaltos. Quando o relógio bateu seis horas, Ginny já deixara tudo em ordem para o dia seguinte. Ela pegou sua bolsa e, antes de deixar o prédio, passou pelo escritório de Harry. O moreno estava tão absorto revisando alguma coisa, que nem percebeu a entrada da mulher.

- Harry, já estou indo embora.

Os olhos verdes de Harry deixaram os papeis momentaneamente e encararam a ruiva com interesse.

- Vai me abandonar tão cedo assim? – ele perguntou, fingindo indignação.

- Nem todos chegaram aqui depois das três da tarde, querido – Ginny respondeu – E Blaise também está me esperando para sairmos para jantar. Não posso chegar atrasada outra vez, já furei demais com meu pobre namorado.

Harry revirou os olhos, num gesto teatral.

- Só me lembre de uma coisa. Por que é que eu tenho que procurar apartamentos com você, e não o seu namorado?

A bela ruiva levou as mãos à cintura, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas bem desenhadas.

- Porque, senhor Potter, o senhor é meu melhor amigo – ela respondeu, caminhando lentamente até a mesa do moreno, e apoiando ambas as mãos em sua superfície – E, sinto muito lhe informar, mas amigos servem para esse tipo de coisa. Agora tchau para você. E não fique aqui até tarde, bobão.

A ruiva inclinou-se rapidamente – tempo o suficiente para depositar um beijo estalado na bochecha do moreno – e deixou o escritório a passos decididos. Tomou o elevador até o estacionamento, onde pegou seu carro. Olhou o relógio no painel, enquanto dirigia até a rua. Seis e vinte. Só esperava que o trânsito não estivesse caótico demais, ou acabaria perdendo seu compromisso com Blaise outra vez.

- H&G -

É claro que, no fim, o trânsito estava um verdadeiro inferno. Ginny só conseguiu chegar em casa às sete e quarenta da noite e, àquela altura, Blaise já ligara duas vezes. A ruiva estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito na garagem do prédio e praticamente correu até o elevador, só para descobrir que este estava quebrado. Amaldiçoou mentalmente aquela máquina estúpida, antes de ir em direção às escadas, onde começou a subir os degraus de dois em dois. Já estava sem fôlego quando alcançou seu apartamento no sexto andar. Lá dentro, o telefone tocava insistentemente.

Destrancou a porta às pressas, jogando a bolsa sem cerimônia em cima do sofá, no caminho até o aparelho. Não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz do namorado no outro lado da linha.

- Estou chegando ao seu prédio – ele avisou.

- E eu estou entrando no banho. Vou deixar a porta do apartamento destrancada para você.

Poucas palavras mais foram trocadas, antes que a ruiva desligasse o telefone e fosse para o banheiro. Despiu-se rapidamente e enfiou-se embaixo do chuveiro. A água quente era divinamente relaxante, mas infelizmente Ginny não tinha tempo para aproveita-la devidamente. Desligou o registro, saindo do chuveiro e enrolando-se numa toalha. O piso frio do banheiro provocando-lhe uma sensação não muito agradável sob os pés.

Estava terminando de colocar o vestido, quando ouviu a porta da frente bater.

- Blaise? – ela chamou, do quarto.

- Aqui! – a voz do homem se fez ouvir, vinda do corredor.

Em poucos segundos, a figura do moreno surgiu à porta. O sorriso sedutor – marca registrada de Blaise – estampado em seus lábios. Ele encostou-se na batente da porta, descansando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Te vendo assim, eu me pergunto se deveríamos mesmo sair para jantar. Poderíamos fazer coisas bem mais divertidas por aqui – ele comentou, sugestivamente.

Ginny riu baixinho e foi até o namorado. Parou à sua frente e envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços.

- Eu acredito que você tenha ótimas ideias – ela começou, num tom de voz baixo, rouco, aproximando o rosto do dele – Mas estou morrendo de fome. Você não vai me deixar com fome, vai?

- Não, não vou – Blaise respondeu rapidamente, acabando com a distância que existia entre eles.

Ela permitiu ser beijada e correspondeu com igual fervor. Afastou-se, contudo, pouco tempo depois. Suas mãos alisavam delicadamente as lapelas do casaco do namorado. Uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

- Muito bem, então trate de me esperar na sala – disse Ginny, empurrando Blaise em direção ao corredor – Quando terminar de me arrumar, nós saímos.

- Você abusa da minha boa vontade, não é Weasley? Só porque você é toda linda e sexy, não significa que pode mandar em mim – ele disse, com uma expressão fajuta de irritação no rosto – Acho que às vezes você se esquece da sorte que tem por ser minha namorada.

Mas na verdade ela não se esquecia. Blaise Zabini era um homem extremamente inteligente, um jornalista competente e incrivelmente bonito. Ginny sabia muito bem que homens como Blaise não se achavam em qualquer esquina e era por isso que fazia de tudo para que aquele relacionamento funcionasse.

- Juro que te compenso depois, Blaise – ela murmurou, beijando-o brevemente – Mas agora eu preciso terminar de me arrumar.

Um sorriso pretensioso surgiu nos lábios dele. Os olhos negros brilhando com uma malícia que tornavam evidentes os pensamentos que assaltavam a mente do homem naquele momento.

- Pode ter certeza de que você vai compensar – ele disse, beijando a namorada uma última vez, antes de ir até a sala.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Okay, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews enviados; eles são a felicidade nos meus dias chatos e monótonos.

E em segundo lugar, gostaria de explicar uma coisa que esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior. Como vocês podem perceber, o Harry trabalha numa empresa de videogames, por isso referências a jogos serão frequentes. Sei que muita gente não tem interesse nesse tipo de coisa e que, às vezes, eu me empolgo, por isso se eu estiver falando algo que algum de vocês não conheçam, me avisem ou perguntem. :) Outra coisa que eu esqueci de explicar no capítulo passado: Quando o Sr. Callahan comentou sobre o currículo do Harry, ele mencionou que ele tinha se formado pelo MIT. Para aqueles que não conhecem, o MIT é o Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts, que é considerado o maior instituto de desenvolvimento de tecnologia do mundo. ;)

Bem, acho que era só isso que eu tinha esquecido de comentar.

**Resposta**

**Thai:** Aaaaaawn, muito obrigada. Pode deixar que eu vou postar o mais rápido e frequentemente possível, okay?

Muito obrigada, mais uma vez, pelos reviews lindos e perfeitos. Espero que gostem do capítulo novo, amores.

Por enquanto é só.

Beijos a todos,

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	3. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Os reviews foram respondidos por PM.

- xXxXx -

Capítulo II

Harry foi tirado abruptamente de seu sono pelo som estridente de duas vozes discutindo. O homem abriu os olhos devagar, tentando ajustar-se à claridade da manhã que entrava pela janela de seu quarto. Quando sua visão entrou em foco, conseguiu distinguir a figura de duas mulheres paradas próximas à porta do quarto; uma ruiva e uma loira. Entendeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo e não conseguiu conter uma risada.

- Finalmente você acordou! – a voz de Ginny se fez ouvir, enquanto ela aproximava-se da cama – Quer dizer logo para sua amiguinha que eu e você temos um compromisso agora?

Os olhos verdes de Harry fixaram-se na amiga, que o encarava de maneira intensa. As mãos nos quadris, o pé batendo no não de modo ritmado. Não, Ginny não estava num bom humor.

- Quem é essa mulher, Harry? – a loira perguntou, num tom de voz estridente – Você não me disse que tinha uma namorada!

Só então Harry percebeu que a mulher vestia apenas um lingerie. Qual diabos era o nome dela mesmo? Lori? Laurel? Não fazia ideia. A única coisa de que lembrava era de tê-la conhecido no bar. Depois disso, tudo era uma confusão de vodka, whisky e roupas descartadas. O homem sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos displicentemente pelos cabelos revoltos.

- Essa é Ginny Weasley e ela não é minha namorada. É minha amiga – ele respondeu, levantando-se.

Só depois de ter se levantado, foi que se lembrou da possibilidade de estar nu. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar de cueca.

- Isso, querida, eu sou a amiga e você é a peguete da vez – Ginny replicou, irritada – Agora por favor, vista suas roupas e retire-se. Eu e Harry precisamos sair e você está nos atrapalhando.

- Vai deixar que ela fale assim comigo? – a loira (seria Laura?) perguntou, indignada.

- Olha Lauren...

- Meu nome é Michelle!

Harry via claramente que Ginny fazia um esforço enorme para não cair na gargalhada. Ele se recompôs imediatamente, enquanto ignorava a amiga praticamente roxa de vontade de rir.

- Michelle – ele se corrigiu, aproximando-se da moça – Eu realmente preciso sair agora com a Gin. Você entende, não entende?

Os olhos azuis da mulher brilharam de raiva. Ela empurrou o moreno para o lado e começou a recolher suas roupas pelo chão.

- Não acredito que estou sendo dispensada assim – falou alterada – Você é um idiota!

Ela pegou suas roupas e rumou até a porta sem se dar ao trabalho de vesti-las. Harry correu atrás da mulher, tentando argumentar e amenizar a situação, mas tudo o que recebeu como resposta foram mais xingamentos. Michelle bateu a porta do apartamento com força, quase prendendo a mão do moreno no processo.

Harry encarou a porta fechada por alguns momentos, antes de virar-se. Seus olhos encontraram a figura de Ginny, parada próxima à entrada do quarto. Se antes ela tentava não rir, agora ela era incapaz de controlar as gargalhadas. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela respirava com dificuldade.

- HAHA! Muito engraçado – o moreno retorquiu ironicamente – O que diabos você disse para ela antes de eu acordar? Aposto que provocou a coitada.

- Eu não provoquei ninguém! E não disse nada que eu não tenha dito quando você já estava acordado – ela respondeu, assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego – Eu queria que ela saísse antes, para evitar constrangimentos, mas aquela louca começou a gritar comigo. Você sabe que eu não sou de levar desaforo para casa.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram, enquanto ele decidia se acreditava ou não na amiga. Ginny podia ser um amor de pessoa, mas também era bem crítica. Resolveu deixar o assunto para lá, antes que brigasse com a ruiva por um motivo tão irrelevante.

- Okay, não vou discutir com você – falou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, numa tentativa ineficaz de espantar o sono – Vou trocar de roupa, que é melhor.

- Aproveite e lave esse rosto.

- Aaaargh! Pode deixar, sua mandona – Harry disse, antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

- H&G -

Tédio. Era isso o que Harry sentia no momento. Enquanto Ginny fazia perguntas sem parar ao corretor de imóveis, Harry apenas os seguia silenciosamente. A urgência que sentia de sair correndo dali era quase insuportável, mas por enquanto o moreno se controlava de maneira exemplar. Sinceramente, o que passara em sua cabeça quando aceitou ajudar a ruiva na "caça" de um apartamento novo? Provavelmente ela usara a velha chantagem de 'você é meu melhor amigo, se não puder contar contigo num momento desse, não poderei contar com mais ninguém'.

- O que você achou, Harry? – a voz a mulher lhe tirou de seus devaneios, jogando-o de volta no tédio sem fim que era sua realidade.

O moreno encarou rapidamente o corretor, antes de voltar a atenção para a amiga.

- Achei o que?

- O que você achou do apartamento, né?

Se fosse sincero, Harry diria que não tinha a menor ideia do que achara do apartamento. Tudo o que ele queria era dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível, mas sabia o quanto aquela decisão seria importante para Ginny, por isso esforçou-se para parecer concentrado. Ele olhou ao redor da sala em que se encontravam, andou até a entrada do quarto e espiou em seu interior.

- É bem espaçoso – comentou, por fim.

- Isso eu meio que percebi – a ruiva disse.

Sabia que o amigo não era fã daquele tipo de atividade, mas esperava que ele pelo menos tentasse ajuda-la de verdade.

- A vizinhança aqui é ótima – o corretor de imóveis interveio – O bairro é mais tranqüilo, já que é um pouco afastado do centro, mas tem uma grande variedade de lojas por perto. Também tem um hospital a menos de dois quilômetros e um parque verde a dois quarteirões daqui, ótimo para exercícios ao ar livre. Além disso, vocês não precisarão se preocupar com emergências, o prédio possui um sistema de segurança bom e o policiamento no bairro é bem frequente.

Ginny parecia tão distraída observando o espaço do local – provavelmente imaginando a melhor maneira de mobilhá-lo -, que a gafe do corretor passou-lhe despercebida. Harry sentiu o impulso de corrigi-lo, mas desistiu; ele e Ginny passavam tanto tempo juntos, que era frequente serem confundidos com um casal. No fim, poupou-se ao trabalho e deixou o homem pensar o que quisesse.

O corretor continuou o tour pelo apartamento e, desta vez, Harry obrigou-se a ficar atento ao que ele falava. Demoraram-se ainda uma boa meia hora na visita, antes de tomarem o caminho do trabalho. O silêncio no carro era meio constrangedor. O moreno olhou de relance para a amiga, através do retrovisor.

- Está chateada comigo? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Não, por que eu estaria chateada com você?

Talvez, se não conhecesse tão bem aquela ruiva, Harry até tivesse acreditado na resposta dela. Seu tom de voz era normal, seu rosto continha a mesma expressão suave de sempre... mas o silêncio a denunciava. Ginny era o tipo de pessoa que só permanecia calada por um longo período de tempo quando algo a incomodava.

- Porque eu prometi te ajudar a escolher um apartamento novo e tudo o que fiz foi reclamar o tempo todo e ficar com cara de tédio.

- Eu sabia que você odiava essas visitas a imóveis, foi besteira te obrigar a vir junto – ela comentou, olhando-o brevemente – Está liberado dos próximos compromissos, está bem?

- Não faz isso, Gin. Eu prometi que te ajudaria com isso, então te ajudarei. Sou o seu melhor amigo, ou não sou?

- Claro que é.

- Então pronto, continuamos a caça ao apartamento e não se fala mais nisso.

A ruiva deu de ombros, tentando demonstrar que a atitude do amigo não significava grande coisa – quando na verdade, a deixava comovida.

- Se você quer mesmo continuar, não vou te impedir – ela disse.

Um sorrisinho se formou nos lábios do moreno. Cabeça dura e orgulhosa, essa era a ruiva que ele tanto adorava. Voltou sua total atenção para a estrada e o silêncio tornou a recair sobre os dois por um tempo... até Ginny começar a descrever todas as coisas das quais não gostara nos dois apartamentos que haviam visitado naquela manhã.

- H&G -

- Como foi a noite com Blaise ontem? – Hermione perguntou, assim que ela e Ginny sentaram para almoçar.

Desde que começara a trabalhar paracomHarry, ela e Hermione tinham se tornado grandes amigas. Hermione era secretária executiva do Presidente da companhia e uma mulher inteligentíssima, além de ser bem bonita. Harry podia ser seu melhor amigo, mas Hermione também era muito importante para a ruiva. Havia certas coisas que o moreno não compreendia, por ser homem, como a importância de uma maquiagem bem feita ou a satisfação que comprar uma bolsa proporciona, por exemplo.

Hermione era uma amiga muito querida, apesar de não estar no patamar de Harry. Na verdade, ninguém estava no patamar de Harry na vida da ruiva.

- Foi muito boa, Mione – ela respondeu, tomando um pouco de água – Precisava ver o desespero do pobrezinho quando eu disse que ele não poderia dormir lá em casa, porque eu teria que acordar cedo.

- Como você é má!

- Só um pouquinho.

As duas mulheres riram. Adoravam a companhia uma da outra e o almoço conjunto já virara meio que uma tradição entre elas. Almoçavam juntas quase todos os dias.

As duas conversaram sobre trivialidades e, enquanto comiam, Ginny contou a Hermione sobre a visita que fizera aos apartamentos e como Harry não esforçara-se nem um pouco em tentar parecer minimamente interessado em ajuda-la no começo, mas mudou completamente de ideia quando percebeu que ela ficara chateada.

- Sabe Ginny, eu acho essa amizade entre você e o Harry tão bonita - a castanha comentou, ao fim da narrativa da ruiva - Qualquer um que olhe de fora, sem conhecê-los, pode até confundi-los por um casal, mas quando conhecemos e passamos a conviver com vocês fica bem claro que todas as ações e gestos e dedicação não tem qualquer inclinação romântica. É até um pouco inacreditável, mas é verdade. Vocês nunca tiveram a curiosidade de tentar alguma coisa além de amizade?  
A ruiva riu. A pergunta que Hermione fazia, após tanto tempo de convivência com ela, era a pergunta que quase todos faziam a ela e Harry, quando um deles dizia que eram apenas amigos. Já estavam acostumados a respondê-la, apesar de não ser exatamente o tópico preferido de conversa de ambos.  
- Eu e Harry chegamos à conclusão de que não vale a pena arriscar nossa amizade por algo que pode acabar destruindo-a. Sim, ele é extremamente importante para mim e nós nos entendemos e conhecemos melhor do que quaisquer outras pessoas, mas um relacionamento romântico é complicado e volátil demais. Para que tentar algo que pode acabar com uma história tão longa e bonita como a que temos?

- Simples assim? Vocês chegaram a um acordo?

Ginny assentiu.

- Fizemos uma regra, na verdade. Nada de relacionamento romântico entre nós dois. Pode parecer besteira, mas essa regra funciona. Nós dois trabalhamos juntos, se tivéssemos entrado num relacionamento e, por algum motivo, ele não tivesse dado certo, continuar no emprego seria muito difícil. Não se esqueça, Mione, que a minha função é cuidar da vida dele. Imagine o quanto isso seria estranho se fossemos ex-namorados.

Durante alguns instantes, Hermione tentou imaginar a situação proposta pela amiga. Sinceramente? Parecia-lhe uma situação bem constrangedora.

- Okay, admito que é esquisito. Não consigo me imaginar cuidando da agenda pessoal do Draco, se nós terminássemos.

- Viu? Eu disse que fazia sentido. Agora chega dessa história e vamos voltar ao trabalho. Porque são quase uma e quinze da tarde e eu tenho certeza que Harry se esqueceu da reunião das duas horas.

As duas mulheres riram e, assim que pagaram a conta, saíram do restaurante, em direção ao prédio da companhia.

- H&G -

Harry de fato se esquecera da reunião das duas horas, mas é claro que Ginny estava lá para lembrá-lo do compromisso. A reunião correu normalmente, e no fim, o moreno nem ficou tão chateado assim com os publicitário; Ginny já vira o amigo voltar de reuniões como aquela praticamente espumando de raiva, por isso quando apareceu no escritório sorrindo e cantarolando, a ruiva percebeu que tudo tinha corrido muito bem. Eram quatro e meia da tarde.

- Já terminou tudo por aqui, ruiva? – ele perguntou, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

- Na verdade não. Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não imediatamente. Mas assim que você terminar tudo, me avisa. Tenho uma surpresa para você.

O cenho da mulher se franziu, seu rosto formando uma expressão desconfiada. Harry tinha uma surpresa para ela? Aquilo ela novidade.

- Eu odeio surpresas, Harry – ela disse cautelosa – Você sabe muito bem disso.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do moreno, enquanto ele dava de ombros.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas desta você vai gostar, tenho certeza.

Sem explicar mais nada, Harry entrou no escritório, deixando uma Ginny Weasley extremamente curiosa para trás. A ruiva encarou a tela de seu computador, onde um memorando ainda não terminado esperava-a. Suspirou, indignada, e pôs-se a trabalhar.

Sua curiosidade, no fim, tornou a simples tarefa de redigir um memorando dez vezes mais complicada do que realmente seria. Assim que terminou, imprimiu-o e levou até o setor de comunicação interna, onde se demorou o mínimo possível. Arrumou tudo em sua mesa o mais rápido que conseguiu, tomando cuidado para não esquecer nenhum documento importante, e só então bateu à porta do escritório de Harry.

O amigo estava tranquilamente sentado à mesa, jogando alguma coisa em seu console portátil.

- Não acredito que você me deixou curiosa lá fora e veio jogar videogame aqui – ela disse, incrédula.

Harry desviou os olhos do jogo rapidamente, tempo o suficiente para notar a expressão irritada da amiga.

- Eu sou CEO de uma empresa de jogos, isso faz parte do meu trabalho – ele argumentou, pausando o jogo e fechando o console – Acabou?

- Acabei. Agora será que o senhor fará a gentileza de me dizer que surpresa é essa?

- Não, se não deixa de ser uma surpresa.

Ele guardou o aparelho na gaveta e pegou o paletó em cima da cadeira, vestindo-o.

- Siga-me, Srta. Weasley.

- H&G -

Parando apenas para a ruiva pegar sua bolsa, o casal de amigos deixou o prédio da companhia e dirigiram-se até o estacionamento. Harry abriu a porta do carro para que a ruiva entrasse e tomou o lugar do motorista. Durante todo o percurso que fizeram, Ginny fez inúmeras tentativas de arrancar do moreno alguma pista sobre qual seria a surpresa, mas acabou mais frustrada do que já estava. Harry apenas lhe sorria, dando respostas evasivas que a fizeram desistir.

Após alguns minutos dirigindo, Harry estacionou o carro. Ginny olhou ao seu redor, procurando algum ponto de referência que lhe ajudasse a identificar onde diabos estavam. Não achou nada. A única coisa que conseguiu identificar é que estavam em um local afastado do centro, pois o movimento na rua não era muito grande.

- O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, assim que percebeu que Harry não tinha inclinação nenhuma a lhe explicar se ela não perguntasse.

- Depois que chegamos ao escritório, fui pesquisar se tudo o que aquele corretor falou para nós era verdade. O do segundo apartamento, o que você adorou – ele começou – Acontece que depois de pesquisar sobre o bairro e tudo o mais, eu descobri que o "policiamento frequente e sistema de segurança bom" só acontecem porque índice de roubo e invasão do bairro é um dos maiores de Londres. Ou seja, não se preocupe com o policiamento e o sistema de segurança enquanto você está dentro de casa, mas vá até o mercado e corra o risco de ser assaltada por algum trombadinha. Desculpe Gin, mas eu não vou deixar você se mudar para aquele lugar.

Por alguns momentos, Ginny não acreditou no que ouviu. Harry tinha realmente passado a manhã pesquisando apartamento para ela? Ao que parecia sim.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com estarmos aqui?

- Calma, ruiva. Eu já estava chegando lá! – ele replicou, fingindo irritação – Assim que descobri os problemas do bairro, liguei para o corretor, avisando que não estávamos mais interessados no imóvel. E nem adianta abrir essa boca para reclamar!

Ele esperou alguns segundos, para ver se seria interrompido, antes de continuar.

- Enfim, aproveitando que já estava vendo essa história dos apartamentos, comecei a procurar os imóveis disponíveis pelos bairros mais seguros da cidade, coisa que a senhorita deveria ter tomado o cuidado de fazer.

- Quer parar de jogar na minha cara que eu não sei procurar imóveis? Eu já entendi!

- Estressadinha – Harry comentou, mostrando a língua – Pois bem, acontece que, durante as minhas pesquisas, eu encontrei um apartamento que é ideal. Ele é bem espaçoso, perto de um parque, a bairro é muito bom e, principalmente, o índice de violência daqui é o segundo mais baixo da cidade. Ou seja, você não corre o risco de morrer se for à padaria. E o melhor de tudo, eu liguei para o corretor e, segundo ele, o vendedor está precisando muito do dinheiro, porque a esposa dele está muito doente, e aceitou uma proposta que eu fiz dentro do seu orçamento.

Choque era pouco para o que a ruiva sentia naquele exato momento. Seus sentimentos eram conflitantes, na verdade. Sentia irritação por Harry ter feito tudo aquilo sem consultá-la (principalmente fazer uma oferta pelo bendito lugar), mas também sentia um carinho tão grande pelo amigo e comovia-lhe o fato dele ter se esforçado para agradá-la, para mante-la segura. No fim, os sentimentos bons acabaram sobressaindo-se aos ruins.

- Você pesquisou isso tudo por mim? – ela perguntou, tentando não parecer tão tocada quanto realmente estava.

Harry já era convencido o suficiente sem que Ginny lhe desse motivos.

- Claro que pesquisei, você é a minha ruiva favorita, não podia deixar você se mudar para um lugar ruim. Imagine como eu ficaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com você. Eu não consigo nem encontrar meus relatórios sem você, ruiva.

- Nisso você tem razão – ela concordou.

Uma das sobrancelhas do moreno se ergueu, mas Ginny não fez qualquer outro comentário.

- Acabaram os comentários espertinhos? Porque o corretor está esperando uma resposta sua. Pedi que ele reservasse o imóvel até amanhã, já que você ainda não tinha visto o lugar. Preparada para conhecer sua possível nova moradia?

Se respondesse logo de cara, demonstrando toda a animação que sentia, Ginny tinha certeza que o ego de Harry inflaria mais do que o normal. Por isso, ela esperou alguns momentos, fingindo pensar sobre o assunto.

- Tudo bem, Potter – ela disse por fim – Vamos ver se você não está apenas blefando. Me mostre esse tão maravilhoso apartamento.

- Como quiser, Weasley.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para a ruiva e, oferecendo-lhe o braço num gesto polido, encaminhou-se até um dos prédios imponentes da rua.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora**

Olá pessoas, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.

Então, desta vez eu demorei um pouquinho para postar e, por isso, peço desculpas. Estive doente nessas últimas semanas e nem pude escrever direito. Mas enfim, agora já estou bem e espero conseguir tirar esse atraso de postagens... embora não saiba se vá conseguir, por isso queria pedir um pouco mais de paciência comigo, okay?

Não sei se vocês daqui pararam para olhar o meu perfil, mas eu tenho outra história em andamento, chamada "Momentos". Por isso, pode ser que eu não consiga postar toda semana, já que tenho que escrever a outra história também e estou ficando bastante sem tempo ultimamente. Mas não se preocupe, os posts sempre sairão e a fic será atualizada. Se tem uma coisa que eu ODEIO é fanfiction inacabada.

Bem, por enquanto é só. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, favourites e follows que estou recebendo. Vocês são lindos!

Beijos e até o próximo post.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
